


Fragile

by Comicfan



Series: Jason Todd/Artemis of Bana-Mighdall Challenge [4]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Guilt, Other, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Their whole working relationship was at risk over something Artemis found so ridiculous. It didn't help that Jason had gotten himself hurt while she had been ignoring the whole thing.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Artemis/Akila mentioned in passing.
> 
> In old canon Artemis was first shown as an adult at age 24 after having spent 10 years in a demon dimension with her fellow Amazons. I'm going to guess Artemis is early to mid-twenties in Rebirth. She's young enough that Diana saw her as a "child" when they met but old enough to refer to Jason as a kid.
> 
> I saw this brought up before but the phrase "little one" was used by Amazons to refer to teenagers like Supergirl and Akila Pre-New 52. This kind of goes with my theory that Jason is 18/19 since he's not much older than Tim. Akila went to Oxford Pre-New 52 but Artemis referred her as a teenager, so she was probably late teens then. The Akila stuff won't factor into this as Rebirth Akila seemed to be Artemis' age but worth noting for comic fans.

The more she had thought on it the more bothered Artemis had become. Seeing Jason Todd in a sexual light had not occurred to her before. The easiest way to dismiss her own reaction was to think on why such a thing would be wrong. The first reason had been to focus on Jason's age and inexperience. Diana had helped in that regard as she referred to him as a boy or young man. Right from the moment they had met Artemis had thought that Jason was a kid out of his depth in a world he couldn't possibly survive in. He was deemed too young to be a proper warrior and too old to be a sidekick.

But then again he wasn't without his own demons and he was mentally older than his physical age. Artemis didn't have patience for most young men in their late teens. They were immature, overly idiotic, arrogant little pieces of dung that she had no problem humbling. Jason might be overly idiotic (which seemed to be a trait those from Gotham shared) but he wasn't like most his age.

Even at the start he had been respectful towards her barring the princess mention although that was after she called him fragile. Perhaps she had touched a raw nerve with that word. It was only after meeting his family did Artemis realize most seemed to see him as if he were a piece of glass. Something easily breakable at best or already shattered and hastily reconstructed at worse. Artemis might have been a little rougher on him than most but she didn't think Jason was broken. Every fighter had some battle damage but it didn't mean they were a loss cause.

_Like Akila._

Artemis knew Akila and Jason shared a great deal in common with their desire for revenge. But Jason had wanted peace of mind and acceptance. Akila had been driven mad by the Bow of Ra and her desire rid the Amazons of their enemies. There was no reasoning with Akila in the end, she only had become rational when death had been near enough to drive away the darkness. By then it was too late and all Artemis could do was watch her die.

_Twice._

What if Jason couldn't cope with his inner demons? Artemis shook off such dark thoughts and continued to attempt to deny her attraction. That was less stressful than pondering his fate matching Akila's. Once Artemis passed the dining room she made a mental lists for why it was insane to see Jason as a man and not a hapless kid.

_I'd never be happy with him nor satisfied. I am certain I can be--_

"--over him until I return. I'm sure Jason appreciates it. Just let him rest. Thank you Bizarro." Diana's voice carried down the hallway alerting Artemis to her presence before she saw the princess. Noticing Artemis her eyes brightened considerably. "I'm glad you decided to visit Jason."

Artemis slowly blinked then realized that she had in fact been going to Jason's room despite telling herself that she was avoiding him. So much for that idea, her feet were working against her it seemed. As a result she couldn't help the tone her voice took. All too late Artemis realized she was sounding pissed off. "I take it he's finally resting. Did Bizarro have to force him to go to bed?"

"Jason needs rest Artemis not lectures and given how your last attempt to scold him went--"

The red head averted her eyes to hide from Diana's perceptive gaze. "That's none of your concern Diana but I promise this won't end the same way."

"Very well. I'll hold you to your word, Artemis. The three of you are all my guests and if you break your vow I expect you to explain yourself." The no nonsense tone matched her stern face informing the other Amazon that she was indeed serious.

"Fine, though you already know my temperament and lack of patience for foolishness. That is your answer." Her hand was poised at the doorknob when Diana replied:

"And who's foolishness is that Artemis? Though Jason has acted out in the past due to pain I do, as you have said, know your temperament. That does not excuse your actions especially towards a friend and one who is currently suffering. As well you know. If you can't control yourself leave him be to heal in peace."

Diana normally didn't challenge Artemis preferring to handle arguments reasonably. But step on her protective streak and you were in trouble. If Artemis didn't feel so ashamed of herself she would have been impressed. Still her mouth ran away from her when she snapped back in response.

"So much for remaining a neutral party, princess. Truly the makings of a great diplomat. Now kindly mind your own business."

The door opened and shut behind Artemis before Diana could speak. It was a tiny victory because one way or another Diana always got the last word. Bizarro rushed back and forth at nearly super speed to move things around before sitting at Jason's side. Artemis suspected he only kept his speed under wraps because he was asked to control himself. The normally friendly giant glowered at her much to Artemis' dismay.

"Listen to lady, don't upset Red Him. He hurt self." He wagged his oversized finger at her in a way that would usually prompt her to break said finger. But gods help her the clone had grown on her.

"Again? How?" They were safe from their enemies at the estate. Could Jason really be so clumsy? 

"Shh!" A meaty digit was placed on Bizarro's lips and another on hers when she attempted to speak. Yes, Artemis was far too lenient on him and indulging in the behavior he picked up from Jason. Which oddly enough also dealt with manners. "Use inside voice, Red Her."

_I'm going soft, there's no other explanation._

"Better?"

At his nod she proceeded forward noting the scent of the sleep oils Diana must have provided. Was Jason having trouble sleeping? When her eyes fell on Jason her heart stopped for a moment. He looked so worn and exhausted, as if he had only just drifted off. Jason appeared tiny in the mass of blankets that surrounded him. Artemis snorted at the mess that reminded her off a bird's nest. Had that been intentional to make some odd joke about Jason's past or had Bizarro simply constructed it that way? With Bizarro one could never be certain.

On the pillow next to Jason's face was Pup Pup still grinning happily at her. Artemis felt her mouth curve up at the sight and the fact Bizarro had tucked the doll in too. The shirt Jason wore was obviously oversized proving that their large friend was taking his duties seriously. Against her will Artemis' hand stroked Jason's cheek and moved his bangs out of his eye line. 

"You truly do need to be watched to keep you out of harms way?" She moved forward then froze when she realized she had been seconds away from kissing his forehead. Would she have previously done that? 

"Red Her watch TV?"

Shaking off the sudden emotion that threatened to overwhelm her Artemis walked away from Jason and towards the clone. Why was she feeling this way? Artemis knew it wasn't a need for a rebound after losing Akila again. They had fell apart due to the role of Shim'Tar coming between them and Artemis had already mourned her loss for some time. She finally had closure with the knowledge that Akila was at peace. When she had loss her the first time Artemis had permitted herself to seek physical comfort with a few lovers. Nothing that was meant to last though there had been a broken heart. Trysts weren't paramount in her life but she held no shame over acting on her needs. With Jason there was a sense of confusion over why her feelings had changed.

A relationship seemed absurd and a fling would be a mistake. There would be no going back once they committed to either and Artemis didn't want to have anymore regrets. The way of man was not the way of the Amazons and though Jason was exceptional in many ways he would never be able to adapt. She told herself he was too much of a boy to be what she needed and the strange intrigue she felt would pass.

Yet the ache at seeing him harmed had only increased over time.

_Why can't he be more careful?_

She turned her attention back to Bizaaro to see what he had chosen for them on television.

"Are you watching a Wonder Woman documentary?" It wasn't something Artemis thought Bizarro would find interesting and frankly she felt a little insulted that he wanted to watch it with her.

"It interesting. Island full of ladies where no men live." He reached for a bag of potato chips, looked back at Jason sleeping and thought better of it.

"You already saw Bana-Mighdall." Artemis pointed out.

"That desert." Bizarro said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "She has a lasso that make you tell truth."

"I have Mistress come to my aid whenever I call." She could never resist a contest nor challenge. Even one as pointless as proving herself just as fascinating as Diana to Bizarro. It was a matter of pride damn it. Her own lasso was simply rope and made for a poor counter argument so she didn't mention it.

"Axe not pretty." 

Artemis huffed at the ridiculousness of that statement but nevertheless felt insulted for Mistress.

"Tiara pretty too." Bizarro added miming how one would be put on her.

"Diana wears it because she's a princess." Artemis bit out as she dug herself further into the sofa. "The Bow of Ra is far more impressive."

Bizarro pursed his lips for a moment to consider her argument then nodded in agreement. A smirk of triumph crossed her face. She was glad he could see her Bow was superior to Diana's overrated boomerang status symbol. "Tiara not do much, bow do a lot and is pretty."

He paused to drink out of the two litter of soda. Jason didn't like it but they hadn't been able to transition from paper cups to breakables yet. "Bracelets protect from bullets...Red Him should wear them."

Her breath stuttered when her mind provided a visual for that idea. Jason would look...good in the bracelets. She knew better than to explain what it meant to dress a male in them. There were several meanings in fact. Themyscirans and the Bana-Mighdall had different views on what wearing them meant. For the Themyscirans they were a reminder of the Amazons imprisonment, a means to humble them and to remember their sacred duty. Her people had several customs based on what the bracelets meant depending on the style. Akila had hers reflect her new role when she became the Shim'Tar. Sometimes bloodlines creates their own style to keep track of their lineage. Wearing one by it's self had several meanings based on color alone.

"Is Red Her mad at Red Him?" It really wasn't fair, Bizarro had devastating power but his "puppy dog eyes" were the most effective. 

_He must **never** know the power he holds over us._

"We had a disagreement, that is all. I'm not angry at him." It wasn't a lie, Artemis was more angry at herself than Jason.

"Good. Me hate when you both get sad." His huge hands framed her head and if he were like the other failed Superman clones it would have been frightening. Those hands could easily crush a human body as easily as she could flick her finger. Bizarro kissed the top of her head taking the sort of care Jason had taught him lest he break someone.

"As do I." Artemis rested her head on his shoulder and watched the program mentally mocking it as it went on.

Hours later she woke alone on the sofa with a blanket thrown over her and a pillow under her head. She caught Bizarro's movements from the corner of her eye.

"Hand will get better. Splinters all gone and Red Him got sleep!"

"Yep. All good big guy. You don't have to watch over me now." Jason sounded amused and just the sound of his voice made Artemis tense.

"Okay. You spent time with Red Her then. She make you happy."

With an aggressive sigh Artemis stood up to greet them noting Bizarro's happy expression and Jason's strangely neutral face. Once Bizarro closed the door to leave them alone she approached the bed knowing one of them would have to speak soon.

"You're here." He stated flatly.

"Obviously." She replied defensively.

"Why? I thought you were avoiding me." Jason shot back, she noticed a flicker of irritation in his tone.

"I heard you were hurt. I didn't realize you were so delicate that mere splinters could injury the great  _Red Hood_ so easily. Exactly how weak are you?" Artemis was not a pleasant person when she felt trapped, call it a character flaw.

His eyes darkened at her words and his mouth thinned when their narrowed gazes met. "Get out."

Caught in mid-step Artemis almost stumbled in shock. "What?"

"Get the hell out!" Jason snarled. "I'm not in the mood for any of your crap !"

"Oh spare me the wounded male pride ! If you can't handle rejection--!"

"Oh please!" He actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at her. "I told you I'm not interested! You're the one who's bringing it up!"

"Why else are you acting like a brat then ?!" When Artemis got furious her body shook and her hands balled into fists. If she was thinking straight she would have gone to the training room. Instead her nails pressed into her flesh creating deep crescent impressions in her palms.

"Did it ever occur to you that no one likes you constantly demeaning them?!"

The nails dug deeper, absently she noted a wetness beneath her fingertips. 

"Did it ever occur to _you_ that no woman wants a weakling **_boy_** like you !? As if you could even handle an Amazon !" In the back of her mind Artemis realized a few things like the fact they were screaming. Diana might hear them and unless he was preoccupied Bizarro definitely could.

Jason had somehow managed to drive her into a frenzy and impress her at the same time. The fury in his eyes hadn't dulled since she brought up the splinters. He met her at her angriest and didn't flinch. That really shouldn't be so arousing, in fact Artemis was slightly worried about that new self discovery... The worst part though was the fact that a light flickered off in his eyes as if Jason had closed off another part of himself because of her.

"Get out. Now." 

Only when Bizarro started pulling her away did Artemis see the devastation on Jason's face. She was at the doorway when he curled in on himself and solemnly stared at his wounded hand.

**Author's Note:**

> While I do think Diana can treat Jason like an adult I could see her remembering him as a boy. Just because she hasn't seen him in awhile and she never expect to see him grow up. He died, it's still a shock and she might be a tad protective of him.
> 
> I'm making it vague how much Artemis knows about Jason's past because I'm hoping to see her finding out in the comics.
> 
> In old canon Artemis did wear the tiara though I've yet to find a reason for it since she's not royalty. This was brought up once when Diana was being interviewed but we didn't get an answer. Since Artemis has never been Wonder Woman in new canon she can scoff at it.
> 
> Pérez had the Themyscirans receive the bracelets from the Greek gods while Antiope, Queen Hippolyta's sister and Diana's aunt, had already abandoned the gods and led the future Bana-Mighdall away. So the Bana-Mighall wouldn't have the same reason for wearing them but artists still had them wearing them anyway. 
> 
> I like to think the bracelets have a deeper meaning for the Bana-Mighdall. In real life they were based on bracelets Olive Bryne wore. Which were apparently given to her instead of a wedding ring when she got together with William Moulton Marston and his wife Elizabeth Holloway Marston. Martin also had some...particular ideas for them in his run.


End file.
